Gautiere
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) HD: 4d8+12 (30 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 17 (+1 Dex, +3 natural, +3 studded leather), touch 11, flat-foot 16 BAB/Grapple: +4/+8 Attack: 1 claw +8 melee (1d4+4) or 1 xaen +8 melee (1d10+4) Full Attack: 2 claws +8 melee (1d4+4) or 1 primary xaen +6 melee (1d10+4) and 1 secondary xaen +6 melee (1d10+4). Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Acidify touch Special Qualities: Immune to acid and fire, dark vision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 7 Skills: Craft (weapon) +7, Hide +6, Intimidate +3, Listen +8, Move Silently +9, Search +6, Sense Motive +7, Spot +9, Survival +7 Feats: Alertness, Two-Weapon Fighting Environment: Carceri (Minethys) Organization: Hunting party (2d4) or tribe (4d6+10) CR: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: By character class LA: +1 Gaunt, gray, nomadic humanoids, with clawed hands and wrapped in rags, travel in a nomadic band across the stinging desert. A gautiere is straightforward and blantant in his evil and cruelty, but not devious. Some are even sadistic, inflicting violence without cause. A gautiere usually advances as ranger, which is their favored class. However, about 10% of gautiere are wizards. A gautiere may not become a priest of any specific deity or pantheon, but ur-priest may appeal to them. Combat The gautiere move with deliberate hesitation, sizing up their foes before committing to fight to the death. Acidify Touch (Su): A gautiere can make a special touch attack 1/day to transform the flesh of the touched into acid, causing 3d6 acid damage, half of the damage is vile damage. (Vile damage can only be healed in a consecrated or hallowed area.) A gautiere is immune to this special attack. Skills: A gautiere gets +4 racial bonus on survival checks in desert terrains. Habitat/Society The gautiere travel as tribal wanderers and nomads, roaming the desert of Carceri in search of nothing. The tribes are usually well-hidden and seldom encountered. The gautiere mate as most humanoids do, but their lives are constant struggles against the winds and lack of food and water. They rely on their tribal leaders, who are often rangers adepted to finding water and navigating the vast deserts. They are prisoners on Carceri and can never leave the plane even with the right gate keys. Their imprisonment may be due to a possible relation to the tiere, who imprisoned their own god. According to The Book of Inverted Darkness, the sharp-eyed tiere (meaning "steadfast") were gaunt humanoids living in the Outlands. The tiere were pious and possibly theocratic in organization. They spend generations to build a massive temple to their patron god, whose name is now lost. The said deity was so impressed that he came to live among them in the Temple. But other more powerful gods coveted the Temple and planned a massive assault. The tiere cried to their god for salvation, but the deity feared the greater powers and made plans to abandon his worshippers. The tiere gathered outside the Temple and chanted ancient words of revenge, entombing their god for his betrayal. The tiere were consumed in the ritual and the Temple of the Captive God is now lost. Soon after, a people appeared in Minethys on Carceri, calling themselves the gautiere, meaning "once steadfast". Ecology The gautiere hunts for vargouilles, mephits and large spiny sandfish. They fight the gehreleths (demodands) only when they must and avoid the Blood War if at all possible. XAEN Weapon Type This is a 2-handed spiked and hooked battle-staff favored by the gautiere, who may use it as a martial weapon instead of an exotic weapon. A xaen is a double-weapon like quarter-staff, which can be used to make an extra attack as if using two weapons. Cost: 25 gp; Damage: 1d10/1d10 (M); Critical: x2; Weight: 7 lbs.; Type: bludgeoning and slashing. Converted from Planes of Conflict. Category:Outsiders